Love Confession
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: Luka tries a rather unorthodox method of finding out how Miku feels about her.


Finally free of her last class for the day, Gumi headed outside to go home, silently grateful for early dismissals. As she emerged into the fresh air of spring, she spotted an unusual black box right outside the building, and next to it were two young women, a blonde and a pinkette. Gumi immediately identified them as her friends Lily and Luka, because vocaloids always know other vocaloids in these stories.

The pair seemed to be arguing.

Gumi went up to them, just in time to catch Lily exasperatedly say, "For the last time, that's not how this works!"

"Lily! Luka!" greeted Gumi, "What's up?" She gave Luka a one over. "And why are you wearing a priest's outfit?"

"Gumi," said Lily, "Please tell Luka that this is not how these work."

"Gumi," said Luka, "Please tell Lily that this is totally how these work."

The pinkette and blonde stared at each other with frustration, each completely convinced they were in the right. "…What's going on?" asked Gumi.

"Okay," started Lily, "You know how Luka's been torturing herself wondering whether or not-"

"Hey!" interrupted Luka, "This is my genius idea! Let me tell it!" Lily threw her hands in the air in the universal way of conveying the words 'Do whatever you want, you crazy person you'.

Luka cleared her throat. "Anyway," said the pinkette, "Recently, more so than usual, I've been wondering if Miku has the same feelings for me as I do for her. And so, I spent all of last night building this." She gestured to the big black box. Now that Gumi took a closer look, she could see it was big enough to fit two people.

"…And what is it?" asked Gumi.

Luka smiled and held up a wooden sign bearing the words: MOBILE CONFESSIONAL.

"Tada!"

Gumi sweatdropped. At least that explained the priest outfit. "Wait… So you think Miku will see this sketchy black box, enter it willingly, and _confess_ her feelings for you?"

Luka nodded enthusiastically.

Gumi facepalmed. Hard. "…Luka," she finally said, "That's not how these things work."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Lily.

Luka's face fell into a pout. "Well, let's just wait and see," she said defiantly, hammering the sign to the top of her confessional.

Lily and Gumi sighed just as the bell struck the hour, signalling the end of classes. "Oh! Miku will be coming any time now! Get out of here, go!" ordered Luka as she hurriedly entered the other side, slamming the door closed with a click.

Gumi rolled her eyes as she turned to leave. "Hey Lily, I've got some time to kill. Wanna DDR?"

Lily grinned. "It's a date," she replied.

Meanwhile, inside Luka's makeshift confessional, the pinkette was getting her things all set up, waiting for her beloved. Soon enough, she heard the door of the other side open and close with a slam, and her heart leapt with elation.

"Hello my child," she began, speaking through the small holes she'd drilled into the thin piece of wood separating them. "Please feel free to confess as much as your heart desires."

"Well," came an unexpected voice, "For the past few years, I've sort of been wanting to screw my brother…"

"RIN!" shouted Luka, yanking back a slider to reveal the younger blonde's startled face. "This confessional is not for you! Get out!"

"Wha- Luka?! What are you doing here?! And when did you become a priest?!"

"My confessional, my rules!" snapped Luka, "Now get!" To accentuate the point, Rin's face suddenly became very wet.

"Did you just spray water at me?!" yelped Rin.

"Yes," replied Luka, holding a spray bottle. "I've also got pepper spray, silly string, and spray cheese, and I'm not afraid to use any of them!" she threatened.

"But what about my confession?!" wailed Rin.

Luka rolled her eyes. "You and Len have been giving each other bedroom eyes since high school. Just crawl into his bed naked and fuck already!"

Rin actually mulled over this unforeseen piece of advice. "…Really?"

"Yes! Now go!" Luka reached for the spray cheese just as Rin left with a slam.

Luka sighed before closing the slider.

The door opened and closed again as a new person entered the mobile confessional.

"Hello!" greeted a very familiar and very wanted voice.

"Yes!" cheered Luka quietly to herself. She cleared her throat. "Welcome, my child. Please feel free to confess as much as your heart desires."

"Okay… Is there anything in particular I'm supposed to start with?" asked Miku.

"No, no," said Luka, "But if it will help, just start with whatever's been weighing on your mind the most recently."

"Hmm… Well, I'm really worried about this upcoming flash mob I'm supposed to be part of. I told my friends I would study the dance but I ended up binge watching this new anime I found instead," said Miku.

"What?! Why didn't I know about this flash mob?!" asked Luka, somewhat slighted that Miku hadn't seen fit to tell her. But then she remembered that Miku wasn't supposed to know who she was. "Ah, that is… everyone loves a good flash mob…" she said weakly.

Miku giggled. "We're supposed to be doing it at a convention this weekend."

"Oh."

"I wanted to do something with this other friend of mine, but she can't make it to the convention," Miku explained further. Luka suddenly remembered back to a couple weeks ago when Miku had asked her if she was busy on said weekend. She cursed herself for saying she couldn't make it. Stupid aromatherapy appointment...

"…And what was this other thing you were hoping to do?" asked Luka.

"It would have been the perfect performance! A duet between me and her, our very own cover of _Magnet_."

Luka's face burned red as the implications of that ran through her mind. "That's a very… suggestive… song," she managed.

"Yeah," agreed Miku. "It's kind of stupid, but I was actually going to use it as an opportunity to tell her how I feel."

Luka pondered in silence. "Perhaps you would like to say it aloud? As practice? You are in a confessional, after all."

"Okay. It's a bit embarrassing, but…" Miku took a deep breath. "I love you Luka!"

Miku startled as Luka suddenly threw back the wall dividing them. "I love you too Miku!" she declared, grabbing her new love in a hug.

"Luka?!" Despite her overwhelming shock, Miku still managed to return Luka's hug with a minimum of groping. "What's going on? And why are you dressed like that?"

Luka purred in happiness as she nuzzled against Miku's head. "I'll explain everything," she promised, "But right now, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Though things were moving quite fast and she was very confused, Miku was not one to turn down an opportunity like this, so she smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to."

"All right then!" declared Luka, releasing the tealette. She flipped a switch and an audible click sounded as the doors were locked in place.

"What?! Why does a confessional have automatic locks?!" cried Miku.

"Because it's not just a confessional," said Luka, starting the engine. She grinned. "It's a Mobile Confessional!"

Then the Mobile Confessional and the two lovers within sped off into the sunset as tin cans dragged along on the ground. A banner billowed behind them, bearing the words: "Just Confessed".


End file.
